Pardonne-moi
by Ruriyal
Summary: Les jours passent et les pourfendeurs n'ont aucunes nouvelle Shinazugawa Genya. Suite à sa disparition, Sanemi comme à se sentir de plus en plus angoissé de la disparition de son jeune frère. Ce dernier réapparaît mais couvert de sang en compagnie d'un Zenitsu se trouvant dans le même état que lui. Que sait-il passé ? Où était Genya pendant tout ce temps !
1. Chapitre 1

**_Les chapitres sont plus ou moins courts ! Certain moment peuvent être ou pas du spoil, car je suis le manga et pas l'animé._**

Ça fait plusieurs jours que le Q.G des pourfendeurs est devenu mouvementé. Partout des personnes courent, crient, certaines reviennent avec de nombreuses blessures et d'autres avec une ou des mauvaises nouvelles. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui passe depuis un petit moment…

Un certain albinos, Shinazugawa Sanemi qui est accessoirement le pilier du vent, s'énerve et se plaint beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Il est plus énervant encore qu'il ne l'est déjà d'habitude, tous ont essayé de le calme comme ils le peuvent mais à chaque fois ça se termine par le même résultat.

Tous les pourfendeurs comprennent la raison derrière son actuel comportement des plus énervants mais… Il devrait être patient et croire en son retour ! Depuis quelques jours une personne des pourfendeurs est portée disparue, ils n'ont plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis son départ pour une mission ! Et malheureusement, cette personne se trouve être la seule famille qui reste à Sanemi, son petit frère, Genya.

_-__Putain ! Vous n'avez pas fini de toujours venir __me voir __juste pour __me __dire ça !?_

_-__D-Désolé, Shinazugawa-san… M-Mais on __m'__a chargé de vous prévenir si…on avait des nouvelles de lui…_ Explique un jeune pourfendeur terrifié de devoir répondre au pilier du vent.

Non loin d'eux, un pourfendeur à la chevelure écarlate est témoin de cette scène à faire fuir toutes les personnes aux alentours. Aussitôt que ce dernier les voit, il se précipite vers eux pour se mettre entre son camarade terrifié et le pilier.

_-__Ne t'en prends pas à lui, Sanemi-san ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !_ S'exclame Tanjiro en froncent les sourcils.

_-__N-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… !_ Dit le jeune garçon en paniquer.

_-T'__en mêle pas morveux !_ Dit d'un ton énervé Sanemi tout en tenant Tanjiro par le col de son uniforme.

_-__Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à tout le monde !_ Lui explique Tanjiro en essayent de garder un ton calme.

_-Tss !_

Le pilier du vent retire son emprise sur le col du rouquin tout en râlant puis lui tourne le dos et ferme les portes de son domaine aux deux jeunes pourfendeurs.

À l'intérieur de chez lui, Sanemi s'empresse de se dirige vers sa salle d'entraînement avec une expression très remontée. Arriver à celle-ci, il s'empare d'un sabre en bois puis entame une série d'exercices de jeu de jambes tout en frappant dans l'air, comme si y avait une cible en face de lui. Comme à son habitude chacun de ses coups est assez violent.

Mais aujourd'hui une chose en particulier se mêle à ses coups celle d'un sentiment de peur. Cette peur est ensuite mélange à de la colère et d'une pointe de regret.

Il se souvient de toutes les fois où son petit frère est venu le voir. Mais sur ses nombreuses fois sur combien a-t-il prêté attention à ce dernier ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il ignoré ? Alors que Genya semblait vouloir vraiment discuter avec son grand frère ! Et malheureusement à ces questions, il se sent incapable d'une répondre car à présent il s'en veut pour toutes ces fois où il a ignoré Genya.

Oui, Sanemi aurait aimé qu'il ne suive pas ses traces car même sans ça, il ferait tout son possible pour que son petit soit en parfaite sécurité. Et à présent, il se dit qu'il aurait dû être plus ferme dans ses mots afin que Genya quitte les rangs des pourfendeurs ou tout simplement être là pour lui !

_-Pourquoi ai-je agi ainsi !?_ Pense Sanemi en colère.

Maintenant le jour où il avait fait cette promesse de toujours protéger leur famille lui revient. Sauf que cette promesse n'a pas pu dure comme il l'avait espéré… Le lendemain, leur mère a été transformé en ogre et a tué leurs petits frères et sœurs. Et c'est en essayent de sauve son seul petit frère encore vivant qu'il a fini par éliminer sa propre mère. Cependant s'est suite à ça que la froideur de Sanemi envers Genya a commencé à naître !

Ne comprenant pas que son frère venait de le protéger, et certainement de lui sauver la vie, celui-ci se met à traiter Sanemi de monstre et de meurtrier. Deux mots que son petit frère avait prononcées sont restés bien malgré lui graver dans sa mémoire depuis ce jour.

En se rappelant de cette mauvaise nuit, Sanemi casse en deux le sabre en bois qu'il tient entre ses mains. Suite à un mouvement un peu trop violent. Énerve, le pilier du vent balance l'autre bout quelque part dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir en tailleur au sol. Sa tête se tourne vers le plafond avec un visage songeur mélange ce sentiment qu'il n'a plus ressenti depuis un long moment.

_-Sérieusement, Geny ! Ça t'amuse de faire peur à ton Nii-chan !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Spoil** si vous n'avez pas lu le manga jusqu'au scan 120 (Environ).

J'ai un peu repris un dialogue entre Sanemi et Genya.

Au lendemain de cette journée Sanemi se rend au Q.G des pourfendeurs sur la demande de Ubuyashiki pour une réunion avec les autres piliers. Mais avec quelques jeunes pourfendeurs. Cette réunion s'est passée dans un certain calme, le chef a explique ce que les recherches de leur camarade avait donné mais toujours rien.

Pendant ce court moment, les piliers ont dû contenir Sanemi comme ils peuvent et ne part le mettre à côté de Tanjirou au risque qu'une bagarre éclate. À la sortie de cette réunion toutes la tension semble s'être partie. Dans les couloirs soudain une petite voix, et des exclamations, que Tanjirou reconnaît aussitôt.

_-__Zenitsu ?!_ S'exclame Tanjirou en se retournent d'un coup en direction de cette voix.

Aussitôt qu'il prononce le nom de son ami que Tanjirou se précipite vers l'agitation en compagnie de son autre ami, Inosuke, et avec quelques piliers. Tous arrivent devant où provient c'est voix et ce qu'ils voient les surprends tous.

Zenitsu se trouve dans un sale état avec sur ses épaules le corps d'une personne qui remplie de rouge.

_-__Ze-_ Commencent doucement Tanjirou avant de se faire coupe la parole par le blond.

_-__Je l'ai…trou…vé… !_ Dit difficilement Zenitsu à bout de force.

Quelques secondes après sa phrase ce dernier s'écroule au sol à bout de force. Laissant voir de plus près le corps qu'il transporte qui se trouve être celui du pourfendeur disparue, Shinazugawa Genya.

Aussitôt tous se précipitent au secours du jeune homme sauf Sanemi qui observa la scène dans le silence sans faire moindre geste. À part ses yeux qui disent tout sur son visage qui exprime plusieurs émotions surtout une en particulier celle de la stupeur. De revoir son jeune frère dans un si mauvais état ! Lui qui n'avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis des jours.

Sanemi tremble au fur et à mesure que la panique de ses camarades grandissent.

_-Sanemi-san… _Chuchote Tanjirou en se retournent vers le pilier du vent qui est beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude. Le jeune garçon est légèrement inquiète de son calme et son regard qui semble perdue.

Mais rapidement Sanemi sens son souffle se coupe puis voir sa vision se troubler par tant d'émotion qui émergent de lui. Puis tombe au sol sous les regards choquent de tout les pourfendeurs au tour d'eux qui sont surpris de la situation.

_-__Sanemi-san !_ S'exclament Tanjirou et quelques autres personnes.

Le pilier du vent rouvrit les yeux, mais ce qui l'entoure n'est qu'un lieu rempli de noir, d'obscurité. Il se voit sombré, tombé, dans cette obscurité. Petit à petit une chose vient le rejoint ! Des flash-back, des images de son enfance où il vivait autrefois avec son frère, ses jeunes frères et sœurs et sa mère.

De ces images seulement deux d'entre elles retient son attention. Celle de ce moment où lui et Genya se sont promis de protéger leur mère et frères et sœurs. Suite à la mort de leur abominable père.

Ce jour où dans les rues de leur village, l'aîné des Shinazugawa prononça ses mots :

_-__Toi et moi, on doit protéger notre famille. Depuis la mort de papa, c'est à nous de le faire. Je sais qu'on est bien mieux sans lui, mais les autres seront vulnérables maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ! À compter d'aujourd'hui, notre rôle à tous les deux sera de protéger maman et nos frères et sœurs. Okay ?_ Lui avait dit Sanemi d'une voix douce.

_-C'__est ce que l'on a toujours fait, en fait. N'est-ce pas ?_ Répondit Genya sans retenir ses mots qui lui semblait évident à ses yeux.

À son tour, l'aîné répondit à son petit frère d'un sourire chaleureux. L'avant dernier sourire qu'il avait offre à Genya.

L'autre souvenirs est ce moment où tout à basculer entre les deux frères et les seuls survivant de leur famille. Ce moment grave dans la mémoire des frères surtout dans celle de Genya. Qui cette nuit… Cette nuit où leur mère était devenue folle et tua toutes leur famille. Pour l'arrêt et pour protéger le seul frère qui lui reste Sanemi prit son courage et tua de lui-même cette dernière.

Lorsque son jeune frère le vit tâche de sang avec le corps de sa mère au pied de son aîné, Genya lui cria dessus sans arrêt en répétant les mêmes phrases :

_-__Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ?! Meurtrier ! Nii-chan pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_ Continua à crier Genya les yeux remplies de larmes et de désespoir.

Sanemi se rappelle que ce jour où il a tue sa propre mère, le monde au tour de lui est devenu…différent…Le pilier du vent se sentit très étrange de se souvenir, que ces souvenirs lui revient maintenant.


	3. Chapitre 3

Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes et ont vu la scène dans les couloirs du Q.G des pourfendeurs se sont rendues au chevet de leur deux camarades. Les deux jeunes pourfendeurs sont toujours endormis à part le pilier du vent qui s'est réveille il y a peu et qui s'est aussitôt approché de son frère.

_-Ça fait 2 jours que Zenitsu et Genya n'ont toujours pas ouvert les yeux…_ Chuchote Tanjirou le regard très inquiet en direction de ses amis.

Le calme est roi dans cette infirmerie et les expressions se ressemblent toutes, elles expriment une certaine inquiète pour les jeunes pourfendeurs cloués au lit. Mais petite à petit plusieurs gémissements de la part du blond commencent à se faire entendre et chacun stresse légèrement surtout ses deux amis.

Suite à un dernier gémissement, Zenitsu ouvre petit à petit les yeux et se retrouve confus, il ne reconnaît pas l'endroit où il se trouve. Ce dernier aussitôt qu'il rouvre entièrement les yeux se relève d'un coup et s'écrie :

_-Genya !_

Ce qui fait sursauter tous le monde autour d'eux qui n'ont pas le temps de s'exclamer de joie ou de soulagement. Zenitsu remarque qu'il se trouve dans lit avec plusieurs bandages sur lui.

_-Ze-Zenitsu…_ Dit son camarade aux cheveux rouges surpris par la réaction qu'il vient de faire.

En entendent son nom Zenitsu se tourne vers sa droite puis à sa gauche et aperçois ses amis et camarades qui l'entourent. Le blesser les regarde étrangement, un regard qui mélange deux expressions celle du soulagement et de l'incompréhension.

_-__Tanjirou ? Inosuke ?_ Dit-il d'une petite voix toujours surpris et perdue.

_-__Contente de te revoir parmi nous_. Lance joyeusement Shinobu.

_-__Que, Où suis-je ?! S'_exclame le pourfendeur de la foudre.

_-__Tu es à-_ Commence Tanjirou avant de se faire couper.

_-À__ l'infirmerie du con !_ Dit le pilier du vent d'un ton très franc et froid.

Zenitsu tourne la tête en direction de cette voix qui l'effraye beaucoup. Ce dernier aperçoit Sanemi assit sur chaise, avec le regard perdu dans le vide, à côté d'un autre lit non-loin du sien. Bien qu'il lui fait peur Zenitsu ne comprenait pas vraiment son état actuel qui est bien différent de ce le blond a l'habitude de voir. À part ses amis et les autres pourfendeurs qui regardent leur camarade avec tristesse qui comprennent son état.

Zenitsu essaye tant bien que mal à apercevoir la personne allonger sur le lit d'à côté. Quand t'il finit par enfin la voir son visage se saute rapidement et détourne son regard de celle-ci qui n'échappe pas aux regards de tous.

_-Genya…_ Chuchote Zenitsu le regard poser sur son lit avec ses mains qui sacripant fortement aux draps, avec frustration. _J'aurai d__û__ faire plus attention !_

Dit Zenitsu légèrement frustre et avec Des larmes qui menacent de tomber.

Suite à cette phrase tous regardent, y compris, leur blond d'un regard interrogateur.

_-__Que veux-tu dire, Zenitsu ?_ Demande Tanjirou.


	4. Chapitre 4

_-__Que veux-tu dire, Zenitsu ?_ Demande Tanjirou.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux malgré les longs regards qui lui portent attention. Son souffle devient de plus en plus fort ainsi quelques sanglots.

_-J'__aurai du le protéger ! Pourquoi suis-je si lâche !?_ Dit Zenitsu très énervé contre lui-même et pendant que ses larmes coulent sans interruption.

_-__Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_ Lui demande Giyuu.

Sa question fait sursauter le blesser qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit lui qui la poser. Le regard insistant de ses amis et des personnes qui l'entourent le met très vite mal à l'aise. Bien plus depuis qu'il a vu l'état du cadet des Shinazugawa.

Mais Zenitsu tante pour une raison inconnue garde le silence et ne rien sur comment ils se sont retrouvés dans cet état ? Et comment il a retrouvé Genya ?

Son silence commence lui a devenir pèsent mais que peuvent-ils faire ? Aucuns ne savent pourquoi est-ce qu'il le garde ! Mais très vite pour une certaine personne ce calme le rend de plus en plus héritant…D'un coup cette personne craque s'approche de Zenitsu puis le tire par le col, de son kimono blanc, d'un geste violent et en colère.

_-__Mais merde, putain ! TU VAS NOUS DIRE A LA FIN CE Q__U__'IL S'EST __PASSE__, OUI !?_ Dit très colère Sanemi d'un regard noir.

Giyuu et d'autres pilier enlèvent durement Sanemi de Zenitsu. Et les amis du pourfendeur de la foudre essayent de le protéger. Tous sont aussi surpris que Zenitsu qui ne s'attendrait vraiment par à ce qui s'énerve comme ça alors qu'ils savaient l'habitude de le voir l'énerve au quart de tour.

_-C'__est, c'est, je, je…_ Dit Zenitsu en bégayent. _C'est, c'est, c'est…ma faute… Je savais que c'était dangereux mais…je ne lui rien dit !_

Les larmes recommencent à couler et les mots commencent enfin à sortir de sa bouche mais la peur l'empêche de trop en dire, on dirait ?

Mais d'un geste doux et chaleureux, Tanjirou vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule gauche se son ami ainsi qu'Inosuke qui la met sur l'autre. Ce geste doux fait sursaute le pourfendeur de la foudre qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de leur part.

_-__Respire et dis-nous, s'il te plaît ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez, toi et Genya, dans un si mauvais état…_ Lui demande très calmement le pourfendeur de l'eau en abordant son sourire chaleureux. _Si tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire aujourd'hui, on comprendra. On ne va pas te menacer pour ça…_

La fin de phrase, lui et tous les autres envoient presque un regard demande de rester calme à Sanemi qui détourne aussitôt les yeux d'eux. Zenitsu finit par prendre une grande inspiration, le regard toujours pencher en direction de ses mains puis déballer enfin ce que tous le monde veulent savoir :

_-__Quelques jours après qu'on m'a envoyé dans un village pour rechercher, Genya. Non loin du village, j'ai remarqué qu'une vielle campagne ce trouvé là, j'ai décidé de m'approcher de celle-ci pour voir si Genya se serait par hasard à l'intérieur…_ Au bout d'un moment de son homologue Zenitsu prit une pause puis une grande bouffe d'un air avant de reprendre._ J'avais vu juste…Il était bien à dedans mais…il, Genya était couvert de sang et trembler beaucoup mais le plus surprenant est…son aspect fessait vraiment peur…_

Il reprend de nouveau une pause et sa respiration semble de venir de plus en plus lourde et entendante. Mais tous l'écoutent dans le silence malgré la difficulté que commencent à ressentir le blond.

_-Genya m'a remarqué quand le plancher à grincer au moment où j'ai voulu m'approche de lui…et s'est aussitôt…rapproché de moi…il m'a attaqué si je ne m'étais pas protège avec mon sabre…Genya m'aurait certainement tu-tué… Il fessait peur…ses yeux et son…comportement ressemblé en tout point de vue…à celui d'un ogre !_

À ces mots, tous ont les yeux qui ressortent très surpris. Pourtant c'est vrai, car le jeune pourfendeur en lui-même est incapable de mentir. Et combien même s'il saurait mentir… ça lui ferra plus de mal que de dire la vérité qui pourrait peut-être surprendre ou faire peur aux personnes qui l'entourent actuellement.

_-__Je fessais de mon mieux pour l'éloigner de moi sans trop le blesser mais…Sans contrôle se que je fessais, je lui ai mis un coup de lame dans son épaule et dans son torse… Puis une bataille entre nous à débuter dans la cabane et dans la forêt… _Les larmes commencent à se rajouter à son récit._ J'ai eu du mal à me défendre mais au bout d'un moment…je me suis endormi et d'un geste rapide je l'ai…entaille le long de son torse… Et je me suis…effondré au sol mais…avant que je ferme les yeux Genya semblait sourire…_

Tous sont restés sans voix à la fin du récit de Zenitsu même Sanemi avait les yeux grands ouverts. Son frère d'origine si gentil était à deux doigts de tuer son ami. Mais aussi le pire est que son seul moyen de combattre appris le dessus sur lui !


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre exceptionnellement plus court. _****_Car je veux montrer dans ce chapitre le ressenti de Zenitsu sur ce qu'il vient de dire aux autres_**

Après son récit, toutes personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées au tour des deux blesses sortent de la pièce. Pour permettre à Zenitsu de reprendre son calme.

Tous ayant pris en compte ce que le pourfendeur de la foudre leur a dire. Bien que les personnes les plus proches de Genya n'en reviennent toujours pas de ce qu'il a fait. Mais Shinobu se demande si l'ogre qu'il a ingurgite n'avait pas une constitution spéciale ?

Sur son lit, Zenitsu reste le regard perdu en direction de son ami. Il se doute au fond de lui que Genya ne l'aurait jamais attaqué volontairement !

_-Tous ce sang qu'il avait sur lui…été celui d'un ogre…ou bien…d'un…_

Murmure Zenitsu d'une petite voix mais d'un coup, il est pris d'une forte nausée au simple fait de penser que ce sang soit celui d'un humain. Après qu'il aille repris son calme, le pourfendeur de la foudre sort de son lit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais aussitôt qu'il n'est plus dans son lit ce dernier trébuche et tombe sur le parquet.

_-Pour…pour…pourquoi suis-je…tou…toujours qu'un fardeau ?! Et je suis Incapable d'aider un simple ami !? Kaigaku avait sûrement raison !_

Les lames lui reviennent après avoir crié une nouvelle fois. Puis ce dernier remarque que sa vue est troublée mais pas seulement à cause des nombreuses lames…son corps lui semble lourd. Le pourfendeur de la foudre n'arrive même pas à se relever ou à se tenir sur ses coudes. Sa respiration devient rapidement lourde.

Allonge sur le sol, le dos contre celui-ci et les yeux à semi-ferme en direction du plafond.

Rapidement ses paupières se referment en un coup, il s'est endormi ou s'est évanouir ?

Marchant dans un lieu obscur remplie que d'une seule couleur : le noir.

Il sombre dans ce noir, cette obscurité avec toujours le même état d'esprit celui de n'avoir aucune utilité particulière mais rapidement les mots de la seule personne a avoir cru en lui. Les mots que cette personne, Jigoro Kuwajima qui est comme en un grand-père, pour Zenitsu, lui revient :

_-Tu as du talent, Zenitsu… Tu n'es pas inutile !_

Ce n'est peut être que deux simples phrases mais pour lui c'était déjà beaucoup. Le temps qui a passé avec son grand-père son nombreux comme le temps qu'il apprit pour lui enseigne le souffre de la foudre…à lui ! Une personne qui a du mal avec tout, qui pleure peut-être pour un rien et que…personnes ne croient en lui…


	6. Chapitre 6

C'est Sanemi qui a découvert le jeune Zenitsu au sol. Aussitôt qu'il s'est avancé dans la pièce, Sanemi a remarqué le corps du jeune pourfendeur au sol et s'est précipité vers lui.

_-Gamin !_

Le pilier du vent continue de l'appeler mais ne remarquant aucune réponse de ce dernier. Sanemi commence à s'inquiéter, il pose un rapide coup d'œil son petit frère qui lui est toujours en tranquillement dormi.

_-Tss… __Mais merde ! Que lui à tu fais, Genya ?!_ Dit-il d'un ton triste et légèrement énerve.

Puis il repose Zenitsu sur son lit mais lui en enlève au passage sa couverture ensuite Sanemi ressort rapidement de la pièce et part cherche Shinobu et les amis du blond.

Quelque minute après Sanemi revient en compagnie des autres. Ce qui a d'ailleurs surpris Tanjiro et quelques personnes qu'il vient le prévenir de l'état de Zenitsu et qu'il s'en inquiète aussi !

Aussitôt entré dans la pièce, Shinobu se dirige vers le blond toujours allongé mais qui ne semble pas du tout aller ! Il tremble beaucoup, le front et le corps rouge, et pour finir répété à continuer « _C'est pas le sang d'humain ! C'est pas le sang d'un humain !_ »

Le pilier des insectes s'approche de ce dernier est pose sa main sur son front mais l'enlève rapidement.

_-__Il a une forte fièvre ! Tadjikistan, Inosuke-kun surveillez le ! Je vais chercher de quoi faire baisse sa fièvre !_ S'exclame Shinobu.

Sur ces mots, les deux pourfendeurs se tenant sur les deux côtes du lit de leur ami. Tanjiro et Inosuke essayent de calmer leur du mieux qu'ils peuvent en attendant que Shinobu partie chercher une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette.

Shinobu revient très vite avec ce qu'elle cherche, s'approche du souffrant et lui met rapidement une serviette humide sur son front en espèrent que sa température baisse.

Tous ne veulent plus partir à présent après ce que Sanemi leur a dit quand il était revenu. Mais au bout de quelque heure leur chef a demandé à faire une réunion avec les piliers et les pourfendeurs. Touts ceux qui étaient présents sont parti sauf Shinobu qui a préfère rester et continue à surveiller Zenitsu et Genya qui ne se réveille toujours pas !

_-__Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable !_ Marmonne Shinobu tout en soupirant.

Le pilier des insectes s'assoit d'épuisement sur une chaise qu'elle a mit entre les deux lits. Toutes les minutes presque, elle change ré-humide la serviette. Au bout de une heure et demie au moins le pourfendeur semble s'être calmé, sa respiration est revenue à la normale et son visage moins rouge.

Ce qui rassure Shinobu mais…qu'a moitié… Son visage se tourne doucement en direction du lit à sa droite dans lequel la personne allongée est là depuis un petit moment maintenant ! Et qu'importent les bruits, les exclamations, les pleure ou tout autres bruits, tout semble ne pas l'empêche de dormir profondément. Ça fait un moment qu'il inquiète ses amis et son frère, qui semble se contenir sa colère chaque jour.

_-Ton frère va devenir incontrôlable…tu le sais…Genya-kun… ?_

Son regard redevient triste mais un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Shinobu vient de se rendre compte qu'elle vient de parlée à une personne qui ne doit pas l'entendre et ça sa l'a fait rire. Depuis quand s'est-elle mise à se parler toute seule ? …Elle ne s'en souvient pas elle-même.

_-Ni…Ni…Nii…Nii-c…Nii-chan…_ Murmure une petite voix dans la pièce à penne audible.

Mais pas complètement non-plus ! Car la jeune femme la bien entendue ! Shinobu s'est relève d'un coup en entendent ce petit mot au risque d'avoir fait tomber sa chaise.

_-Ge…nya…kun… __?_ Dit-elle surprise d'avoir entendue savoir après quelque jour.

Le pilier des insectes tend sa main légèrement tremblante en direction du jeune pourfendeur. Puis la pose tout doucement sur son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'il est bien endormi.

Aussitôt après se geste, ce dernier se réveille d'un coup !

_-__Nii-chan ! Zenitsu !_ S'exclame Genya en même temps qui se relève de son lit.

Ce réveil et cette exclamation soudaine sont à la limite de provoquant une crise cardiaque à Shinobu qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Cette dernière toujours choquée n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot.

Après plusieurs battements de cil, le plus jeune des Shinazugawa remarque enfin l'endroit où il est et le reconnaît aussi.

_-Qu-que…fais-je…i…__ici ?_ Dit-il perturbé.

Genya tourne la tête vers la droite et voit son aînée toujours surprise et sous le choqué.

_-Shi…Shinobu-san…vous allez bien ?_ Lui demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme finie par reprendre ses esprits après plusieurs appelle du blessé. Elle reprend avec difficulté sa chaise au sol puis s'assoit dessus après l'avoir mise correctement.

_-Tu…ne te souviens pas ?_ Lui demande à son tour Shinobu toujours surprise.

Comme réponse Genya lui fait une tête perdue, il semble ne pas trop comprendre la simple question de Shinobu.


	7. Chapitre 7

Après une bonne bouffée d'air et d'avoir reprit son calme légendaire, Shinobu commence les questions habituelles lorsqu'on sort d'un coma.

_-__De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens, Genya-kun ? Te rappelles de qui tu es ? Où tu es ?_ Lui demande Shinobu de son sourire calme et stressent légendaire mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude tout de même.

_-Euh… J'étais dans un petit village des plus agréables… Que j'ai vu une petite fille qui a voulu que je joue avec elle dans et…_

Un silence s'installe et l'expression de réflexion du pourfendeur se transforme en peur, on dirait. Son corps commence à trembler au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent. Ses mots ne sortent plus non-plus de sa bouche, il semble terrifier ou perturber par quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un… ?

Remarquant son comportement étrange, le pilier des insectes pose doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Genya puis lui dit d'un ton doux et calme :

_-Ne te force pas si tu n'y arrives pas, d'accord ?_ Sourie-t-elle à Genya qui tourne la tête vers cette dernière. _Tu viens tout juste de nous revenir après-tout._

Shinobu se relève et se dirige vers le malade qui est à côté d'elle pour ré-humidifier la serviette qu'il a sur le front. Après avoir fait son geste, la jeune femme se tourne, une nouvelle fois, vers Genya pour le prévenir :

_-Il faut que j'aille prévenir Ubuyashiki-san et les autres de tout retour parmi nous !_ Dit-elle avant de se diriger ensuite vers la porte par laquelle Shinobu sort.

Un nouveau silence prend place est celui-là rend un peu le jeune pourfendeur mal à l'aise. Ce dernier sort de son lit pour suite se diriger son voisin endormi. Il l'observe d'un regard étrange mais alors qu'il tend sa main vers lui… Une espèce image apparaît dans son champ de vision qui sur le coup le fait sursauter.

Rapidement, il s'éloigne de Zenistu mais se manque de tomber à cause cette soudaine frayeur. Ce « flash-back » lui a bien fait surpris et fait peur. Cette image qui lui montrait une personne pleurante se défendent comme elle peut avec son sabre contre une créature avec de longueur ongle qui s'acharnait sur cette dernière.

_-Qui…__qui es…est-ce… ?_ Dit difficilement Genya, d'une petite voix, toujours surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer. _Cette personne…a pleuré…est-ce…ce garçon…_

Sortant de son domaine, Shinobu aperçoit les autres, les quatre garçons, arriver elle. Le petit groupe s'avance dans le calme jusqu'au domaine du pilier des insectes, afin de tenir au courant le chef des lieux de ce qu'il s'était dit pendant la réunion.

Tanjiro remarque Shinobu qui les attend juste en face d'eux.

_-__Vous en avez mis du temps !_ Dit la jeune femme quand ils se tiennent juste en d'elle.

_-I__l y a eu pas mal de soucis avec certain ogre dans des petits villages du coin._ Lui dit Giyuu de son visage neutre.

_-À__ part ça, tu as du nouveau à propos de Zenistu et de Genya ?_ Demande Tanjiro inquiète.

_-__On va dire ça… Pour Zenitsu-kun, son état s'est stabilisé et il dort toujours même si on dirait que le pays des rêves lui font vivre un cauchemar. Puis pour Genya-kun, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il est revenu à nous !_ S'exprime Shinobu en un léger sourire.

Bien qu'ils soient tout de même tristes et heureux d'état de Zenistu, celle de Genya les rend encore plus que content. Surtout Sanemi qui avait un léger sourire qui se dessine.

Après que les quatre garçons aillent dit ce qu'il sait passer et de quoi est ce qu'ils ont palé, tous se sont dirigés vers l'intérieur du bâtiment du domaine des papillons.

Arriver dans le couloir dans lequel leur ami et frère reposent, les trois sur quatre se sentent comme existé on pourrait dire… Enfin surtout le pilier du vent l'est ! Mais des tas de question naissante dans son esprit. ! Après tout, il a toujours été froid avec son cadet depuis qu'il apprit que Genya était devenu un pourfendeur… Ce qu'il lui a plus que déplus ! Aussi depuis la mort de leur mère et celle de leurs frères et sœurs, Sanemi et Genya ne se sont pas expliqués…

Sanemi ne lui a pas dit qu'il l'a tue pour le protéger ! Et Genya, malheureusement, n'a jamais trouvé le moment ou le moyen de s'excuser auprès de son aîné… De s'excuser pour…l'avoir appelé de monstre.

Les voilà devant la chambre les deux. Après avoir ouvert la porte, tous voient Genya près de la fenêtre le regard perdu vers le ciel. Ce dernier est bel et bien là ! Et non cloué dans un lit ! Et puis sa blessure, que Zenistu a malheureusement donné à ce dernier, semble ne pas le faire souffrir.

Sanemi, Tanjiro et, aussi, Insosuke sourient à cette vue. Tous les trois s'approchent de lui jeune pourfendeur. Genya les entend s'approche de lui et se retourne pour les voir à quelque mètre de lui.

Mais il ne semble ne réagit pas à leur présence, ce que Sanemi et Tanjiro sont les premiers à remarquer.

_-Ge…Genya… ?_ Chuchote Sanemi d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard comme celui du pourfendeur de l'eau est surpris, troublé. Le cadet des frères Shinazugawa le regarde lui et les deux autres garçons à côté de lui d'un regard interrogateur. Sa tête se tourne sur le côté puis les premiers mots qu'il adresse à son frère aîné et ses amis sortent enfin !

_-Qui êtes-vous ? _Lance-t-il innocemment.

Malheureusement ses premiers mots ne sont pas ceux auxquelles ils s'attendaient !


	8. Chapitre 8

Tous regardent Genya avec des yeux choqués pour certain et d'autres juste surpris. Tant dit que le jeune garçon, lui, les observe d'un regard interrogent, ne comprenant par leur réaction.

_-__Vous, vous allez bien… ?_ Leur demande Genya gêne par la situation.

Cette question les fait tous revenir à eux. Ne voulant pas inquiet plus que ça son ami, Tanjiro s'approche d'un pas vers lui.

_-__Oui, tout va bien !_ Lui répond Tanjiro en souriant mais les autres dans la pièce se rendent bien compte qu'il essaye de cacher sa triste derrière ce geste.

_-__Tant mieux ! _Genya lui rend sourire.

_-__Tu ne…te souviens pas de nous, Genya ?_ Demande Inosuke d'une voix tremblante.

-Je vous connais ?

La tête du jeune pourfendeur regard les trois garçons qui eux le voient avec inquiétude puis la bascule de droite à gauche.

_-__Non désolé mais vous ne me dites rien du tout…_ Dit-il d'un visage désolé.

_-Ce, ce n'est rien…_ Murmure Tanjiro d'un faux sourire.

_-Putain !_ S'exclame Sanemi énerve avant de sortir de la pièce.

Son petit frère amnésique de lui le voit partir avec tristesse tout comme les quatre autres. Dans le couloir, la frustration monte très vite pour Sanemi. S'il voulait pleurer, il le ferrait… bizarrement le pilier du vent s'en trouve incapable. Incapable de verser une larme pour son petit frère pour lequel, il s'est inquiet pendant plusieurs semaines… N'en aurait-il plus ? Ou n'était-il pas capable de pleurer pour ce petit frère qu'il abandonnait auparavant ?

Le pilier du vent parcoure les petites rues le visage qui fait fuir toutes les personnes qui se trouvent au alentour de lui. Il semble fait beaucoup, beaucoup plus peur qu'avant la disparition de Shinazugawa Genya.

Arriver à son domaine, Sanemi part rapidement dans sa chambre et se dirige vers un vieux coffre qui est caché sous un tatami dans un coin de la pièce. Mais bien qu'il semble assez ancien, il est tout de même dans un bon état.

Sanemi ouvre doucement le coffre avec une légère main tremblante. Celui-ci s'ouvre en révèlent toute sorte de chose qui semble daté. De dedans, il sort un peu tout ce qu'i l'intérieur soit : plusieurs étranges dessins, des petites babioles, un vieux kimono en sale état et ainsi quelques lettres.

Chaque chose qu'il sort du coffre une boule se crée dans son ventre, ses yeux semblent à la limite de quelque chose et ses mains ainsi que son corps tremblant. Toutes ses petites choses, il se souvient parfaitement à qui il appartienne ou plus exactement _qui_ les a fais !

L'aîné des Shinazugawa n'a bien sûr par seulement garder des choses de Genya mais aussi celles de ses autres petits frères et sœurs également la fameuse lettre que son ami Kumeno Masachika lui avait écrit avant de mourir.

Parcourant, les nombreux dessins que ses frères et sœurs avaient fait étant un attiré tout particulièrement son attention. Sanemi le prend entre ses mains et l'inspecte d'un regard plus que triste ! Ce dessin, il s'en souvient comme s'il a été fait hier. C'était Genya qu'il l'avait fait quand il était très jeune avec l'aide de ses autres petits frères. Ils l'avaient touts sembles pour lui remonter le moral, car il venait tout juste de prendre un autre coup de leur « père »…

_-__Pourquoi faut-il que les souvenirs s'en chaînent ?_ Chuchote-t-il d'un ton calme.

Puis il enchaîne avec _ce_ kimono lui rappelle un souvenir des plus qu'horrible de sa jeunesse ! Car il le portait lorsqu'il a essaye de protéger sa famille mais qu'il n'a pas pu… Lorsque Genya l'a retrouvé avec le corps sans vie de leur mère… Et lorsque…Genya l'a accablé de meurtrier… Et que Sanemi est parti le laissant seul…

Tous ces événements se sont en une et même journée… Mais bizarrement malgré ça il ne semble n'avoir jamais eu dans un sens le courage de le jette.

Sanemi regard tristement ce vieux kimono avant de le serre contre lui comme s'il tenait une personne près de lui.

_-J'au…j'__aurai faire ce si quand tu étais triste ! J'aurai te prendre dans mes bras et te…te dire que j'ai tué notre mère qui était devenue un ogre pour te protéger, toi !_ Chuchote d'une petite voix Sanemi en laissant pour la toute première fois depuis un moment, une larme tombait.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bizarrement, je me suis un peu marré en l'écrivant ce chapitre**_

Sanemi a passé le reste de sa journée à contempler ses choses qui doivent sûrement lui faire du mal mais…qui pour une autre lui fait chaud au cœur. Les minutes s'écoulent au fur à mesure qui regarde avec intérêt et tendresse tous ces objets qui sont rempliés de toutes sortes de souvenirs.

Mais à un moment, il entend quelqu'un crie son nom ce qui l'agace à assez rapidement. Le pilier du vent ranger toutes les affaires avec précaution dans le coffre puis le remet dans sa cachette et se dirige rapidement devant sa grande porte pour l'ouvrir en grand d'une manière énerve.

_-Vous êtes obligés de me faire chier comme ça !?_ S'énerve Sanemi d'un ton très remonté qui a un peu manqué à la personne qui l'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

_-Eh ben ! _Commence Kocho Shinobu d'un air un peu surpris. _Oh ton sale caractère est revenu ! Ça fait plaisir._

Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique en souriant. S'il aurait voulu sourire il l'aurait fait, mais sa fierté ne le peut pas. Sa fierté ne peut pas avouer qu'elle a raison.

_-__Bon que tu me veux ?_ Demande le pilier du vent agacé après avoir soupiré.

Shinobu se tourne vers la droite pour pointer un visage familier terrifiant agrippé à un lampadaire. L'albinos ouvre grand les yeux, surpris, de le voir.

_-__Il se trouve que Zenitsu-kun a rouvert les yeux !_ Commence de son sourire légendaire qui est souvent vu comme inquiétant par les autres._ Et il se trouve aussi qu'il tient absolument évité ton petit ! Zenitsu-kun a même tenté de s'enfuir en le voyant. Mais comme il n'est pas encore en état de sortir, je me suis dis-_

_-__Attends, une seconde ! Ne m'dis pas que tu veux que j'héberge Genya !?_ Dit Sanemi devinent rapidement la demande de sa camarade.

_-__Dans le mille !_ Sourie Shinobu.

_-Putain !_

Sanemi soupire d'exaspération puis regard d'un coup de l'œil vers jeune frère qui est toujours terrifié et qui se tient l'écart d'eux.

_-Tiens ! Voici liste de chose que tu dois faire pour rejouer au bon grand frère !_

En entendent la phrase de sa camarade, Sanemi est vraiment à deux doigts de s'emporter mais en voyant le visage de peur de Genya il se retient rapidement. Il se serait en emporté une fois de plus son frère aurait eu encore plus de lui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et se serait enfuit loin de son aîné qu'il a oublié.

Shinobu lui tend la feuille et un petit sac qu'il prend un peu avec hésitation puis elle se rapproche du jeune pourfendeur pour se tenir derrière lui. Le pilier des insectes pousse Genya a s'avance contre son gré devant Shinazugawa Sanemi.

Quand enfin il se tient en face à l'albinos, elle se sauve les laissant dans la confusion et la peur, pour une certaine personne.

_-__Tu vas sévèrement le regretté, Kocho Shinobu !_ Pense Sanemi avec une marque de colère sur le front.

_-Bon…jour…_ Lui dit timidement Genya en regardent le sol avec un corps tremblant. _Mer-merci de, de…prendre soin de moi…_

_-Ne t'fais pas trop d'idée non plus !_ Réponde Sanemi durement en lui tournent rapidement le dos.

Il s'avance vers l'intérieur de son domaine avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres pendant que Genya le regard confus.


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Pour être franche, j'ai beaucoup galéré à le faire ce chapitre. Mais j'ai espéré que ça va tout de même plaire que le tout rend assez bien._**

Seuls dans une pièce, assis face à face sans pour autant qu'un seul des deux ne se regardent droit dans les yeux, l'un semble terrifier et l'autre sous tension ou hérite et aucuns ne semblent vouloir prendre la parole. Telle est l'ambiance que les frères Shinazugawa sont depuis bientôt une heure.

Sanemi remarque bien que son jeune frère est vraiment effrayé par ce dernier. Et que cette cohabitation risque d'être dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Les jours qui ont suivis cette nouvelle cohabitation ont été assez tendue pour les deux. Et Genya semble vraiment éviter Sanemi à chaque fois qu'il aperçoit ses cheveux blancs ou sent sa présence près de lui. Même le fait de devoir dormir dans la même chambre que lui l'effraye.

C'est plein milieu de la nuit que Genya se réveille en sursaute le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et le corps remplie de sueur froide. Les mêmes images de sang, de cri, de pleurer, où un garçon semblait désespéré et une autre une personne était allongé dans un bain de sang. Toutes ses choses, Genya les a revues, toutes sans aucunes interruptions même s'il criait à plein poumons. Ces mêmes images qui sont apparues quand il s'est réveille au domaine des papillons ou quand il se trouvait près du blond endormi.

_-En-Encore…__ces scènes…_ Chuchote-il d'une voix tremblante et d'un visage terrifié.

Il tourne la tête vers la gauche espérant un certain, et étrange, réconfort. Et heureusement pour lui son voisin est toujours là, endormi dans un sommeil paisible. D'un geste hésitant et tremblant, Genya tend son bras vers lui mais le flash-back de cette personne baignant dans un bain de sang lui revient.

Aussitôt que cette image lui revient il retire rapidement son bras d'une peur immense. Sa respiration devient à nouveau lourde, son cœur recommence à battre rapidement, ses mains tremblantes, mais son tout son corps.

Puis Genya a l'impression d'entendre une personne lui chuchotait à l'oreille plusieurs phrases qui le terrifié au plus au point.

_-C'__est de ta faute s'il est comme ça ! C'est à cause de toi que le blond est cloué au lit dans un sale état ! Et ça risque d'empiré si tu continues à rester aux près d'eux ! Ils risqueront tous de finir comme le petit blond ! Que ce soit le rouquin, la brune au sourire sadique, le brun mélancolique ou celui toujours en recherche de combat mais encore l'albinos aussi peut y passer… Tu es un danger pour tous…_ Dit cette voix qui semble dissimuler un certain sourire. _Et en plus d'être un danger…tu te bats d'une effrayante manière ! Qui ne dit pas que maintenant tu as toi aussi envie de les dévorer ?_

La peur recommence à s'en paraît de Genya et la terreur arrive petit à petit. Cette voix qu'il entend et qu'il ne sait pas d'où elle vient comme à lui monter toutes sortes de penser négative à la tête. Ces phrases qu'elle répète sans arrêt et des images terrifiantes commencent à faire paniquer Genya qui font en larme et tante de se boucher les oreilles comme il peut.

Mais soudain, il ressent rapidement une étrange et chaleur apaisante l'entouré, des bras qui l'entourent dans une étreinte chaleureuse, une main qui pousse sa tête contre une épaule. Ses yeux larmoyant s'ouvrent rapidement en grand quand ils remarquent à qui appartient cette chaleur rassurante.

_-Sa…nemi…san…_

_-__Tch ! Idiot…_ Chuchote Sanemi d'une petite voix qui pourrait sembler tremblante tout en l'étreignant d'une manière protectrice contre lui.

Ne sachent par trop quoi Genya ne répond pas à son câlin mais continue de verser des larmes.


	11. Chapitre 11

C'est un matin assez dur pour les deux frères, chacun se souvient clairement de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Et en on un peu un sale arrière goût. Durant le petit déjeune l'ambiance est la même que celle lorsqu'ils se sont réunis dans le salon, il y a quelques jours.

Dans la journée Tanjiro a décidé devenir rendre à son ami en compagnie de sa jeune sœur, Nezuko. Sur le coup en les voyant, Genya est assez surpris et un peu timide en remarquant la familiarité du rouquin. Mais en remarquent la gêne de ce dernier, Tanjiro s'excuse rapidement puis lui représente sa sœur. Le jeune pourfendeur est surpris en la voyant avec quelque chose dans la bouche mais n'a pas osé demander.

Les deux grands frères se sont assis au tour d'une table avec une tasse de thé vert en face d'eux et les plus jeunes sont dans un coin de la pièce à jouer avec une balle.

_-__Il n'y a pas eu de changement ?_ Demande Tanjiro en regardent Genya.

_-__Tu l'as vu toi-même, non !?_ Rétorque sèchement le pilier du vent.

_-Tu peux pas être sympa pour une fois ?_

_-Non…_ Dit Sanemi avec un visage neutre. _Au fait, il y a du nouveau pour la mauviette ?_

_-__Zenitsu ? Pas vraiment…_ Commence Tanjiro en dirigeant son regard vers sa tasse. _Il s'est réveille mais lorsqu'on lui a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé Zenitsu a recommencé à trembler, montrer des yeux expriment la terreur et à murmurer plusieurs mots qui sont incompréhensibles…_

_-__Il est toujours traumatisé en un mot._ Lance Sanemi.

_-Oui… __Au fait, c'est bizarre que tu demandes de ses nouvelles !_

Aussitôt que Tanjiro termine sa phrase qu'il reçoit un regard noir de la part de l'aîné. Son regard se pose ensuite sur son frère.

_-__Genya aussi ne semble pas être capable de dire le fond de se traumatise. Et pour ne pas arranger, son amnésique n'aide vraiment en rien !_ Dit Sanemi d'un ton sérieux.

_-Comment ça ?_

_-__Eh bien…cette nuit, il s'est réveille en sursaute. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux suite de forte respiration je les trouve en panique et sanglots franchement s'il avait vu une chose horrible._ Lui explique le pilier du vent. _Comme tu dois t'en douter, gamin, il ne m'a rien dit sur le pourquoi s'était-il terrifié…_

Tanjiro tourne à son tour son regard vers Genya avec des yeux inquiètes. Il l'observe, tout comme Sanemi, en train de jouer avec la balle que Genya lance doucement à Nezuko qui l'a reçoit et semble s'amuser.

Au bout de plusieurs autres petites passes avec la jeune fille, cette dernière revient vers lui avec le ballon leur doigts se frôlent quand Genya l'attrape. Ce geste le fait aussitôt sursauter et la balle lui lance des mains, mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait réagir les deux grands frères. Non, ce qu'ils remarquent est que Genya semble terrifier et tout son corps tremble à une très grande vitesse.

Il rapproche ses mains tremblantes en direction de sa vue, ses yeux s'élargissent plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Puis les enroule autour de lui toujours de la même expression. Les autres s'inquiètent rapidement au moment il montre son expression terrifié, la même que Sanemi a vue cette nuit.

_-Ge-Genya…_ Chuchote Tanjiro en se relèvent de sa place ainsi que Sanemi.

Nezuko tend sa main pour la poser sur le jeune pourfendeur, mais il l'a regard avec des yeux remplies de peurs avant de les reposer en direction du sol.

_-__Ce-Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je ne suis pas un meurtri… Je ne suis pas un monstre… Ils…ils…_ Murmure Genya d'une voix tremblante.


	12. Chapitre 12

Les deux grands frères s'approchent doucement de Genya d'un regard inquiète et rassurant pour le rassurer, mais leur action semble ne pas marcher. Genya les regarde avec des yeux comme terrifies et remplie de peur comme s'ils avaient fait une chose d'horrible mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour qu'il aille peur comme ça ? A ce qu'ils sachent ils n'ont rien fait qui aurait pu l'effrayer. Même lorsqu'il a rencontré Sanemi, Genya n'avait pas une telle expression.

_-__Ne vous approchez pas de moi !_! Crie Genya d'un coup en même temps qu'il se relève.

Tous sont surpris à l'entendre élevé la voix, sachant que s'est la première fois que ça arrive. En se rendent compte du ton qu'il vient d'utiliser Genya s'éloigne très rapidement et se rapproche dangereusement de la porte coulissante ouverte menant au jardin.

_-__Dé-Désolé !_ Dit-il avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin.

Sanemi court aussitôt après lui. Le rouquin avant de partir également après le pourfendeur demande à sa jeune sœur d'essayé de le rattraper étant donné qu'elle possède plus d'endurance. Entre temps, ils se sont séparés chacun de son côté Sanemi après Genya et Tanjiro partit prévenir quelques pourfendeurs et piliers de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Shinobu, qui a été prévenu, a demandé à Kanao, sa sœur adoptive, de partir aider les autres à la recherche du plus jeune des Shinazugawa. Pendant qu'elle continue de veiller sur Zenitsu.

Chacun recoin de rue, de maison, domaine et dans la forêt la plus proche de la ville, était regardé. Mais pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé le moindre signe de Genya, ce qui commence à rendre le pilier du vent une fois de plus inquiet pour son jeune frère.

Comme à chaque fois maintenant Shinobu continue de rester au près du pourfendeur de la foudre pour le surveiller. Tout comme Genya, il a une chose qui l'empêche de guérir. Pour Genya s'est sa mémoire et sa peur étrange des autres et pour Zenitsu est le jeune garçon lui-même.

Chaque regard que la jeune femme pose sur le blond celui n'exprime que de l'inquiétude. Sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi à chaque fois que ce dernier se réveille quelques minutes ou heures après il commence à avoir un visage étrange, la respiration lourde et reste silencieux puis fini par s'en dormir. Sans qu'on puisse comprendre.

Doucement le blond rouvre les yeux pour la centième fois puis se relève en douceur afin de s'asseoir avec un regard négatif, en direction de ses bandages qui recouvrent son corps.

_-__Te revoilà une fois de plus !_ Dit Shinobu d'un ton un peu taquin.

_-…_

Comme elle si attend aucune réponse de ce dernier. Non seul le silence ou un petit signe de tête est sa réponse.

_-Pourquoi…__ Pourquoi personne ne dit que je suis inutile… ? Un poids…_ Chuchote Zenitsu d'une petite voix.

Ses premiers mots qui sont audibles et compréhensible surprenant la jeune femme, mais pas en même temps. Tout comme ceux qu'avaient prononcé Genya envoyant son frère et ses amis, ils font mal…très mal même.

Mais s'attendant à ça de la part du blond, Shinobu soupire d'exaspération.

_-__Tu veux vraiment qu'on te dise ça ?_ _Dois-je te rappeler que tu nous as ramené un disparu ?_

_-Même-_

_-__Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, Zenitsu-kun mais… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça à rendu une personne au sale caractère si heureuse !_ Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. _Même si c'est très dur de le remarque…_

Rajoute-elle en chuchotant.

_-__Mais pas seulement lui, nous aussi, tu nous as également rendu heureux que l'on soit pourfendeur ou pilier ! Car nous n'avons pas perdu un autre de nos camarades !_ S'exclame-t-elle d'une voix sincère et d'un sourire rassurant. _Ça fessait des jours, des semaines que Genya-kun avait disparu…et tu nous l'as fait réapparaître ! Même s'il y a fallu un petit combat pour qu'il nous revienne…_

En entendant son nom, Zenitsu commence à trembler et s'est yeux expriment une certaine peur. Il est de nouveau dans un état de choquer, ce que le pilier de l'insecte a bien remarqué. Et a justement dit son prénom pour que ça fasse réagir Zenitsu afin d'affronter ce qui l'empêche d'avant.

_-Ne recommence pas à fuir, Zenitsu-kun ! Ne t'en veux parce que tu n'es pas arrivé à temps pour le sauver ! Ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir blessé alors que c'était pour le sauvé de son état d'ogre ! Même si Genya a perdu la mémoire, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudrait pour ça. Et quiconque le connaissant te dirait la même chose !_

Chacune de ses phrases était vraie et il le savait mais n'ose pas se l'avouer. Car au fur et à mesure que ces mots arrivent jusqu'à lui Zenitsu se contracte et des gouttes d'eau commencent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Mais parmi ces phrases, une seule a retenue son attention.

Celle-ci le surprend, lui fessant arrêter de trembler, et tourne son regard vers Shinobu.

_-__Co-Comment ça il a perdu la mémoire ? Il ne se souvient plus de nous ?_ Demande-t-il perplexe.

_-Malheureusement, aucuns de nous ne lui revient que ce soit son frère, ami ou camarade…_


	13. Chapitre 13

Shinobu se doutait de la réaction qu'aurait Zenitsu en apprenant ce l'amnésique de Genya surtout qu'elle vient juste de réussir avoir une conversation avec lui. Une conversation avec pour sujet Genya ou ce qui s'est passé.

De nombreuse d'idée question et phrases rassurantes s'enchaînent dans la tête de Shinobu face au silence qui s'installe rapidement après cette annonce. Mais aussi suite, à une autre mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle devra lui annoncer dans quelques minutes.

Zenitsu prit une profonde inspiration puis tourne d'un coup la tête vers fessant sursauter la jeune femme qui était perdue dans ses pensés.

_-__Où-Où est Genya maintenant ?!_ Demande subitement Zenitsu.

La voilà, la question que Shinobu redoute, mais malgré son envie de pas l'inquiète plus qu'il ne doit déjà l'être, elle se doit de lui dire. De dire que Genya s'est enfuit où ne s'est où et pourquoi.

_-Il…__Il s'est enfuit…_

_-__Que ?! Comment ça enfuit ?!_ Demande Zenitsu sous le choque.

Comme elle s'était dit ça aller le perturber.

_-__De ce que Tanjiro-kun m'a dit il jouait avec Nezuko-chan. Mais lorsque celle-ci a frôlé sa main soudainement Genya-kun serait devenu étrange, son regard aurait changé. Tanjiro-kun me l'a décrit comme effrayer par quelque chose ou quelqu'un…_ Lui explique Shinobu d'une voix triste. _Quand lui et Sanemi se sont approchés de lui pour le calme, Genya-kun s'est aussitôt enfui sans qu'aucuns des trois ne si attendant. Et depuis on le cherche…encore une fois…_

Ces derniers mots ont été murmuré, car malheureusement c'est la vérité… Une voix de plus, tous remuent ciel et terre pour retrouver Genya une fois de plus.

_-__Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?_ Demande rapidement le blond.

_-Euh, je dirais il y a environ deux… Pourquoi ?_

Dès qu'elle dit Zenitsu devient agiter et sort précipitamment de son lit et manque de tombe au sol. Shinobu se relève de son siège surprise par le comportement soudain du blond.

_-Qu'__est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Pourquoi cette réaction soudaine ?_

Zenitsu ne l'écoute pas et par dans toute la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose on dirait. Son regard semble sérieux et déterminer, aucunement remplie d'une quelconque peur ou crainte comme il a l'habitude de montrer.

Ce regard se pose sur une armoire dont il s'approche aussitôt l'avoir vu. Il l'ouvre en grand pour trouver à l'intérieur ce qu'il cherche : son uniforme de pourfendeur, son kimono jaune et son katana dans son fourreau. Zenitsu sort tout et commence à s'habiller de sa tenue de pourfendeur sous le regard de la jeune femme, qui a bien compris ce qu'il compte faire.

_-__Non ne va pas partir à sa recherche ! Tu n'es pas en état de partir à sa recherche, tes blessures ne sont pas encore toutes refermes ! Je te l'ai dit il ne se souvient pas de nous et a chaque instant Genya-kun est à deux doigts de faire une crise panique tout comme toi il y a quelques minutes ! Et_ _franchement dans quel état penses-tu que tu vas le retrouver si tu y arrives ? _Dit Shinobu d'un visage très inquiet.

Le blond s'est que chacun de ses mots sont vrai. Il vient juste de ravoir un état stable, mais ses blessures ne sont pas toutes guéris. Genya ne se souvient de personne et si Zenitsu ne pouvait pas entendre son alors comment ce sera pour lui ? Mais de ces phrases, ces mots, il en connaissait le risque. Et le perturbe plus qu'il veut le montrer dans ses gestes précipiter.

Quand il finit de mettre son uniforme et de passer son katana dans sa ceinture, il se stoppe.

_-__Je-Je sais que de base je suis un lâche…un faible, mais… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. _Dit Zenitsu d'un ton déterminé. _S'il est comme ça c'est de ma faute… Si j'étais intervenu plutôt et que je l'aurais prévenu rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé ! Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas ces deux défauts pour me décrire !_

_-__Comment ça « je l'aurais prévenu » ?_ Demande-t-elle ne comprenant ce qu'il veut derrière ça.

_-J'__ai laissé filer un ogre assez puissance qui n'était pas loin je pense d'une lune inférieure…_ Annonce-t-il. _Et pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis enfuit à cause de ma trouille !_

_-Mais tu as finalement réussi à le tue, non ? Vu que vous êtes là._

_-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué… C'est Genya, mais on ne va pas dire tué… Je…dirais plutôt dévorer._

_-Il a perdu le contrôle ?_

_-__Oui._ Réponde Zenitsu en se tournant vers la jeune femme d'un regard droit.

Puis ce dernier sort de la pièce d'un pas rapide n'attendant pas que Shinobu réagisse à ce qu'il vient de dire. Dans les couloirs, certaines personnes essayent de l'arrêter, de le dissuader de sortir mais aucunes n'y arrivent.

_-__Je veux réparer ma faute !_ Pense Zenitsu en courant au travers des couloirs du domaine des papillons.


End file.
